Field of the Disclosure
The embodiment relates to a display device, and particularly relates to a light-emitting diode display device.
Description of Related Art
Since a light-emitting diode (LED) display device has advantages such as active light emitting, high brightness, high contrast, and low power consumption, and has a longer lifetime compared to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device, it has become one of the technologies of new type displays to develop in recent years. Specifically, the light-emitting diode display device is mainly composed of a thin film transistor array substrate and light-emitting diodes arranged in an array. The optical performance of the light-emitting diode display device depends on the design of the light-emitting diodes and the optical structure design of the periphery of the light-emitting diodes. Since the light-emitting diode is a multi-surface light-emitting light source, lateral light of the light-emitting diode emitting onto the adjacent light-emitting diode is likely to result in an optical cross-talk phenomenon after the light-emitting diodes are closely arranged in an array, which may cause disadvantages, such as color mixing, halo, reduction of screen contrast or fuzziness. Also, it is possible to reduce color saturation of the light-emitting diode display device when including a wavelength converting material.